The Great Admin
The Great Admin is an NPC. He is available as a playable character for kickstarter backers in the 300$+ tiers. Note that there will be playable characters with identical stats available to people without access to The Great Admin. He is the Mayor of Hover City and is also referred to as Big Boss. Affiliation: Anti-Video-Game Police Race: Unknown Background The Great Admin did not set out to ban video games, and only became a goal once his wife had left him for a Game Cabinet. This is revealed in Watabax's third mission where the Resistance set out to retrieve a USB Key that had fallen from the Admin's Convoy. The USB Key contains the Great Admin's shopping list where it is revealed that he bought twenty arcade cabinets and a hammer. Reforms by the Great Administrator -It is forbidden to laugh for more than two seconds. -It is forbidden to run. -It is forbidden to tell jokes or having a joke book. -It is forbidden to eat candies. -It is forbidden to have a console or a video game. -It is forbidden to collect figures. -It is forbidden to watch the sunset. -It is forbidden to throw yourself into the void. -It is forbidden to bounce. -It is forbidden to party. -It is forbidden to draw outside of professional work. -It is forbidden to file a complaint against the city's administrators. Message from the Great Administrator in Flock Of Sheep Boulevard: A society is a great mechanism that can only work with functional gears. Produce to consume, consume to produce. Such is the circle of life! There's no place for games. Having fun leads to idleness. Idleness leads to irresponsibility. Irresponsibility leads to carelessness. Carelessness leads to anarchy and anarchy leads to THE END OF THE WORLD! Any act, possession or behaviour encouraging entertainment, and thus THE END OF THE WORLD, must be condemned! We have noticed a group of agitators calling themselves "The Breakers" and wreaking havoc in our quiet city. These criminals are promoting THE END OF THE WORLD. They're proof that video games, candies and joke books lead to destructive behaviour! Which is why our dear city's streets will be under our new E-Cop police permanent surveillance. I, your Great Administrator, promise to eradicate this vermin, and make ECP-17 an exemplary place to live and above all, a city with ultra competitive capacities and exponential economic growth. Message from the Great Administrator in Flock Of Sheep Boulevard: You might have recently heard about agitators at the heart of our wonderful city. These thugs, these criminals who run amongst our streets, jump on our houses, make our walls dirty and don't hesitate to publicly expose machines with entertaining purpose, must not be allowed to keep wreaking havoc and destruction! Some of them call themselves The Breakers, others declare to be only peaceful Gamers. This is a lie! There's nothing peaceful about having fun. Proof is they often act anonymously, run away after committing an offence and no one knows where their HQ is hidden. They are everywhere, maybe even amongst your neighbours, your friends or family, perhaps your pet or your mixer? They're infecting our population! Which is why I gave full authority to the new E-Cop police. If you have nothing to hide, do not be afraid. For others, if they are guilty or simply suspected, they'll be temporarily then definitively arrested. And please, if a Secubox has targeted you, do not run away, they have trouble avoiding walls and their maintenance is very expensive for the city. Thank you for your understanding. Message from the Great Administrator in Red Avenue: People from ECP 17, we're going through some troubled times! Getting rid of Breakers, Gamers and other troublemakers might decrease our productivity and we would be the laughing stock of all the ECPs of this planet! Nothing is more important than production quotas and spending power! Which is why, as to remind people work and consumption values, I've placed some strong symbols that will show the whole planet and beyond, our city's economic power and prestige! First, many holograms have been placed in every street, to remind of the dangers that video games represent. Rumors that say these anarchic troublemakers can deactivate them are wrong! It's simply because they have a programmed sleep mode to save energy. Lights and lasers aren't cheap. We've also closed the gates of our city to prevent individuals from the outside world to infect our way of life. Each ECP has its own laws, it would be intolerable to welcome in the heart of our city a lazy criminal wanting to have fun! For commercial reasons and according to specific conditions only, our administration is allowed to provide an exit authorization. To finish, you might have noticed these last months have been highly busy because of a construction site. I personally wished to elevate our city to a new level of sublime and prestige that will forever mark everyone's memories, by placing my quarters in a magnificent orbiting station. The gigantic tower linking our city to my station is an orbiting lift at the cutting edge of technology. No ECP in history or any other planet possesses such wonder. It's simple, we have the biggest lift. I spent money without limits ! People of ECP 17, I stand with you ! I share your fears and put everything in place to protect our values and exploit our resources ! Message from the Great Administrator in Garbage Village: Citizens, I have a confession to make. I love our city. Its balance may be threatened by these thugs that only think of having fun and wreaking havoc around them, but know that never will they spoil the sublime perfection that is our Great ECP 17! From the top of my station, I watch over this city and I see it like a huge magnificent clockwork with two beautiful gear systems that represent the Districts A and B. The District A, a place of life and consumerism where people enjoy this fantastic pleasure that is spending power. And the District B, where the high structures of industries and big corporations that chose to build their headquarters in our city shine bright. I admit though, I did hear complaints about how District A's rough areas were left out by our administration and were home to lots of dirty and poor people. Yes, it appears that the smoke coming from our industries is making District B's air unbreathable, and making so much fog it's reaching our greatest CEOs' offices. But what are all these inconveniences compared to the beauty and greatness of our city. Take some time to rest, a MoreMoreMore burger in hand, and contemplate what surrounds you. Remember that even to an ant's point of view, you're still an integral part of this perfection. You're supplying the batteries of our ECP. I'm not saying this lightly, you're truly a source of energy, and know, that even if this is beyond your comprehension, you're helping for something big and glorious. Be proud of our beautiful city! Now that you've taken the time to admire it, finish eating and go back to work. Beauty is useless if it's not profitable. Further Information Big Boss will be, just as his name implies, the boss of the game. This fight will most likely take place in the Space Station. Trivia * His icon says "mayor". * His propaganda poster says "industry" where the s and t overlaps eachother. Pictures Category:Character